Jishaku
Jishaku (磁石, Magnetism) is a Zanpakuto Spirit that was found by Van Satonaka. Jishaku is currently attending Ryusei High as acting school Principal as well as the 'father' to Ryoiki. Appearance Jishaku in his Spirit form is a large, muscular man with bright red hair and no eyebrows. He has black circles around his eyes, dark colored fingernails and dark red colored lips. He dresses in an extravagant attire consisting of black pants covered in yellow spots, ending in pale red strips hanging over his boots and a rather large powder blue sash under a green belt fastened by a large circular buckle with a four-leaf clover-like pattern in the middle. He also has a slim bandolier, that go sits over his right shoulder then ties to his waist, where he keeps a dagger with a Japanese-style hilt and a flintlock gun. Jishaku also wears gold bracelets around both of his wrists. On his head he wears a pair of studded, square shaped goggles and a large fur coat over his bare muscular torso. The coat is adorned with spikes on its shoulders and sports two different colors of fur, the inside being a maroon color and the outside a burnt umber. The collar of the coat is extremely flared and wide. In his human form, Jishaku takes the appearance of a tall man in a blue suit and black shoes and gloves. In his human form he still retains his sharp teeth and gains almost inhuman vibrant green eyes. His blue coat has yellow triangular buttons and he wears a white sleeveless shirt underneath his coat. Jishaku's hair is mostly yellow with three reddish-black bangs in front. He keeps triangular hairclips at the tips of his hair which, when tied together or bitten into provide him (or another) with a sudden surge of spiritual energy. Personality Jishaku is a mostly self-centered, sadistic and arrogant person, often focusing on doing whatever he pleases. As a Zanpakuto Spirit, Jishaku understands little on human feelings and is usually uninterested in the motives of others. He also isn't above using blackmail and manipulation to achieve his goals. Jishaku thinks of Van as nothing more than a slave to use at the beginning of their 'partnership', and enjoys abusing and torturing him at every chance he gets. He is notorious for causing huge amounts of civilian casualties. He is generally either angry or making sarcastic jokes. When he feels that he's been insulted, he is quick to resort to violence, attacking a student for not properly adressing him. Jishaku is quite sensitive to being mocked, insulted or glanced at. He also seems to be cruel even when not provoked, as he burned a shinigami alive due to him believing they were 'unqualified' to weild a zanpakuto. Despite his violent nature, he knows how to restrain himself when in a tight situation. Synopsis Powers And Abilities High Endurance: Jishaku is able to take hard hits like sealed zanpakuto strikes and easily shrug them off in seconds. Enhanced Strength: He has amazing strength in his entire body, being able to easily tear apart wood and metal with his bare hands and in one instance, dropping down from a tall building and safely landing on his feet without any visible strain. Expert Hand To Hand Combatant; Master Swordsmanship Specialist: High Intellect: Jishaku is very intelligent and knowledgeable, being able to handle situations calmly and finding the best or most suitable solution to most problems. He has begun absorbing Human World knowledge since his entrance into the Human World, and in his first twelve hours he had already mastered knowledge equal to a professor's academic studies. He has shown to have great tactical ability, foresight and even small detailed knowledge that can be used to create successful plans. Zanpakuto Generation Zanpakuto Jishaku (磁石, Magnetism) is the name of Jishaku's zanpakuto. In its sealed state takes the form of a regular katana, the guard is in a tear-drop shape, and a small ring, that dangles off of the end. [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: It it released with the command "Terrorize". When released the blade glows as it begins to change and take the form of a red hilted katana that possesses a blade dyed black through bloodand has now become infamous within the Soul Society due it's extreme cutting edge and seemingly dark nature. Shikai Special Ability: Jishaku's zanpakuto ability stems from manipulation of the sleeping Yin and Yang residing in one's soul. This allows Jishaku to generate his own type of energy that is similar to Spiritual Energy, that overpowers the normal affinity with any element. This control over the Yin and Yang allows Jishaku to create a field of rejection that negates all other kinds of energy, including Kido, Time, and Life Energy. This creates a spacial dilation field, causing a reduction in the speed of any target that comes near him and making their efforts at attacking him seemingly useless, creating enough time to counter them. This technique also renders any Kido-based attack that comes near Jishaku useless, as the reishi particles that make up the Kido are forced back upon the user. Because the energy of the zanpakuto repels any other source of energy, Jishaku or any of those that use him cannot use natural elemental energy. *'Rafaeru' (ラファエル, Raphael): This technique allows Jishaku to stab his blade into an opponent's technique causing the Yin and Yang involved in its make-up to disperse resulting in the spiritual energy involved to be sent back into the opponent's bodily system with a bit of his own spiritual energy mixed in. After being sent back Jishaku can detonate small portions of his energy inside the opponent's body resulting in tremendous damage. *'Ureiru' (ウリエル, Uriel): Jishaku can gather the water molecules in the air creating a large pool of water in front of him. Despite their appearance, the water doesn't act as normal water in any way, it is neither hot nor cold and it is not used to drown the opponent. The water conjured by this technique cannot be removed by normal means. This technique's use is the ability to corrode. Whatever the torrent comes into contact with, this technique will began to disintegrate until it completely destroyed. *'Maō' (魔王, Lucifer): Jishaku gathers a majority of the Yang energy into his blade creating a ghosty aura around the sword. This technique is capable of cutting through spiritual energy by alternately using Yin and Yang to swiftly cut through and opponent's technique. It can cause objects it touches to disintegrate on contact due the unstable influences running through it. *'San' (さん, Micheal): By manipulating a majority of the Yin energy of his zanpakuto ability, Jishaku can teleport himself or anything he touches to another location or a separate dimension that is inescapable by normal means. Jishaku's spiritual energy becomes untraceable when he phases into objects and also when he teleports to avoid any damage. With this technique, he can locate anyone and teleport to their location with relative ease. *'Serahimu' (セラヒム, Seraphim): Jishaku has the ability takes create twin orbs, one white and one black, respecting Yin and Yang. This ability is also a collaboration of both forms of energy, as Yang gives rise to Yin and Yin gives rise to Yang. As both the orbs are made mostly form Jishaku's innate abilities they both have the nullification ability. By colliding the two spheres above the battlefield's position, this technique creates a large dome of swirling black and white energy that surrounds Jishaku and his opponent(s). This allows Jishaku to sever the connection between an opponent and their weapon by cutting off any form of verbal, mental, or spiritual communication, sealing them off from one another and rendering any increased abilities gained moot. The only way to dispel this dome is to strike it in the center of the Taiji Symbol resting at the top. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Trivia Jishaku's abilities were inspired by the Yin and Yang releases from the Naruto universe. And Shao from the series Psyren. Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Male Category:Characters Category:RazeOfLight Category:Toju Category:Zanpakuto Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Heroes Category:Hama Town Citizens Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character